Candy Time with Pinkie!
by DragonLS
Summary: Pinkie Pie releases her greatest candy creation! And yet what takes place is not just a sweet tooth... but a sweet tooth of sexual rapture and desire...! Pinkie Pie/Candy Rated M for Adult Situations


**WARNING! This fic contains adult themes and sexual situations… and a bunch of candy too. If this offends you, stop reading and read something else. Otherwise, enjoy the show!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Candy Time With Pinkie**_

Candy: one of the sweetest things to eat in existence. The soft and irresistible delicacies all that is known to be loved for anyone with a large sweet tooth. Hard candy, cake, marshmallows, anything that has sugar in it: One to be loved by all.

The residents of Sugarcube Corner, are to no exception to the sweet love of sweets, especially to one Pink Pony who happens to live and work there, with the residents Mr. and Mrs. Cake. However, what Mr. and Mrs. Cake didn't know, is this particular Pink Pony, was conducting her own experiment with sweets, in her very own room, in a secret little corner that neither of the Cakes know about…

Pinkie Pie, a wild and party-animal pony, is the very pony who is conducting this experiment. With a icing tube in one hoof, and a bowl of strawberries in the other, she decorates what looks like a colorful statue, with placing the strawberries in the eyes of the statue, and placing the icing on the top of the head, down towards the back of the statue, until it reaches the tail. She steps back for a moment to take a look at her handiwork, smiling with glee as she hopped up and down.

"IT'S READY, IT'S READY, IT'S READY!" Pinkie Pie shouted at the top of her lungs in an over-excited manner. Where this statue was, was behind a big circular curtain in the middle of Pinkie Pie's room, as if it were a big candy project she's been working on for a couple of days now. Or a payday where it involves nothing but lollipops and candy. But this, is her masterpiece.

As she pulls a cord that drops the gigantic curtain, it reveals… a giant candy stallion pony! With the base of the pony made of hard covered colorful candy shell, the eyes being used for strawberries and blueberries, and the icing covering the head and back as if it were a icing-made mane, and the tail of the statue being made of licorice. Not only that; but the mouth itself was wide open, with a tongue of licorice. Chocolate chip cookies were placed on the flank of the stallion statue, as if it were to serve as its cutie mark. But that was just the icing on top; the real kicker was the stallion's underbelly. With a chocolate brownie underbelly that was soft to the touch, this made a real-life sized candy pony filled with all sorts of delicacies!

Pinkie Pie held her hoofs to her side, and laughing as if it were her greatest creation. She had poured 2 days of work to accomplish this feat. She walks over towards the big candy covered stallion and rubs its side, as if treating it like a prized trophy.

"Mmmm, my, it looks scrumptious… I could just gobble it up after all that hard work… and it's finally done… my greatest creation…" Pinkie Pie muttered to herself, with her tongue sticking out. She stood back for a brief moment and angled her hoofs in front of her face, as if looking through an invisible camera. The view was perfect, it was a size of an actual pony, which she really had to nail down. But looking at it… she gets the sudden twitchy feeling that brings her closer to it.

She rubs up to it once again, as if hugging it tenderly, with her hoof rubbing the soft coating of the candy stallion's mane. She catches some of the icing that she placed on top of the mane, onto her hoof. She looked at it softly with a grin on her face. She gave it a small lick, and from a small lick, came to smothering her hoof with whatever icing was left. She looked at it in an arousing way. The eyes, the body, the mouth, the underbelly…

She walked towards the mouth of the candy stallion, rubbing her hoof on its chin, and flinging her hoof on the licorice tongue inside of it. Pinkie Pie brought her mouth up closer to it, with a small bit of hesitation, but slowly gave in as her mouth connected with the candy stallion's mouth. Her lips smothered it and could taste a faint vanilla on the candy mouth, kissing it tenderly on the lips, the chin, and even on its nose. She inserted her soft and pink tongue inside the candy stallion's mouth, flicking it along with the licorice tongue inside, twirling it, and tasting it, with Pinkie's saliva all over it.

She gave a small moan as she became enraptured by the sweet tongue, spreading her hoofs around the stallion's neck, wanting more and more of it. She gasped slightly as she could feel a wet spot between her haunches, dripping down all the way towards her legs.

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, nuzzling her head against the candy stallion, and twirling circle-like patterns with her hoof on the stallion's head.

"Hmm… I haven't named you have I…? Let's see…" She started to think as she looked into the strawberry eyes of the stallion, having a look of arousal, and determination. She raised her brows in glee as she came up with something.

"Ooh, ooh! I know! I'll call you… Bibby-Boo-Boo! It's perfect!" She said with happiness, enrapturing her mouth with the candy stallion's once more. But this time, one of her hoofs reached down between her haunches, slowly rubbing against the wetness she now has. She moans softly as she continues to tongue kiss the candy coated sweetness, getting wetter as she pants and moans against it.

Eventually, she couldn't take any more of it. She stopped kissing the young candy stallion, and slowly went under towards its brownie underbelly. She reached out for what was between the stallion's haunches; a round cylinder rainbow candy coated… member, with the head of it shaped in a weird fashion; a strawberry colored coated tip, with blueberries connected to the sides of its shaft, and whip cream to fashion this member sundae. What was under the member, were two jawbreakers, and connected together.

She couldn't help but touch it softly, feeling how hard it is, how smooth it was, and how lumpy it was on its side. This made her even hotter as she licked the tip of the candy coated member, and slowly put her mouth on it, taking the 4 inch member all the way into her mouth. She gargled at first, trying to shove it all in, but she slowly bobbed her head in and out of the candy cock, enjoying the flavors that exploded in her mouth. Rainbow vanilla, the taste of strawberries, and the sweet taste of blueberries, made her want to bob her head faster, wanting more to be spread in her mouth.

Matching her bobbing with her hoof touching her wet spot, she was near, oh so very near of exploding in pleasure, but she wanted to wait, oh waited she must, for the grand finale was drawing near…

She stopped sucking on the candy cock and looked at it, with her tongue sticking out and drool hanging from her chin. She wanted more, and be complete as she looked at her creation. Bringing her rear right up towards the candy cock, she slowly brought her wetness towards it, slowly, slowly, and slowly… she was so near she could taste it in her mouth… or was it her wet spot?

"Mmm, take me Bibby-Boo-Boo… Fill me with your candy goodness!"

She screamed out loud as she rammed her wet spot with the candy stallion's cock, suffering from waves of pleasure and her wetness coating the tall stallion's cock. She rocked back and forth on it as she went forward and back on it, as if riding it.

"Mmm! Bibby, more, oh by Equestria, more! Fill me with your hot icing Boo-Boo!"

She couldn't take it anymore. As she moaned in pleasure, she could feel herself getting close, oh so very close… She brought one other hoof towards her wetness as she rubbed it, with the cock still inside her. Eventually, she screamed once again, feeling her wetness explode between her haunches.

"Ahhhhhhh Bibbbyyyyyy!"

She collapsed as she brought her haunches away from its cock, breathing heavily and exhausted. As sweat poured from her coat and mane, she couldn't help but stare at the fierce candy cock that was inside her. The blueberries of the cock were crushed, the strawberry was bruised beyond repair, and the whipped cream on the cock was completely gone, save for a couple slithers of it here and there. Combined with its juices, it looked like a mess. Pinkie brought a hoof towards her wetness, scooping up what looked like a mixture of blue, red, and white, along with her colorless fluids. She couldn't help but lick it all up, and Mmmmed it as delicious.

She got up, albeit a bit staggered, and looked at the ruined candy cock on its haunches. She rubbed it tenderly, looking at it with enrapture and sexual desire.

"Mmm… you were so good to me Bibby… And now…" She began.

"Time for dessert!" She immediately smashed her teeth against the cock, taking a big bite out of it as it grated against her teeth, chewing it up. Liquid filling came out of the stallion's cock as she bit into it. Like a ravaged dog, she kept biting it off until there was nothing left, save for the candy testicles, which she gobbled right up. It was a painful site if anyone were to see her now, biting off a candy cock that looked realistic.

Eventually, she worked her way up towards the brownie underbelly of the stallion, munching on the chocolatey goodness as chocolate chips fell out of its underbelly, her mouth full of crusty brownie crumbs and chunks and chips.

She climbed inside the underbelly, and started to much her way from the inside. Whatever chocolate chips were left, the hard candy coating, the icing, the strawberries… She was gobbling everything up as if she were some kind of cannibal, eating everything in plain sight.

Eventually, she had to stop for a moment to catch her breath, as biting and chewing and swallowing everything made her slightly tired. After a few minutes of rest, she continued to bite everything, until breaking through the top of the horses coating, and started munching on the stallion's mane, slurping it, grabbing it, pulling and tugging at it as she munched it all up.

The Stallion was nearly all gobbled up, save for the legs, which were all that's left of the candy stallion. The head, its member and nuts, the body—it was all a tasty treat for Pinkie Pie as she sucked on her hoof, enjoying whatever after taste was left. She smiled in glee as she looked at the candy remains.

"My, Bibby Boo Boo! You were so deeeelicious! I really should make another one, it was so much fun!" She said as she slowly walked towards the candy remains of one of the hoofs. She gave it a small lick and said. "Maybe I should create a candy pony of you… Ooh, ooh! Maybe I should! You'll both live happily ever after…" She began with an evil grin, and her eyes tinted with a stare that could scare the living daylights out of anyone.

"…**IN MY STOMACH!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
